sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyrunnerM35 (Class)
:Not to be confused with the user SkyrunnerM35, or Gracchus' version. SkyrunnerM35 is a class in SAS: Zombie Assault 4. Stats *STARTING HEALTH: 2,500 * STARTER PISTOL: X59 Guardian without taser that deals 50 damage per shot * STARTER PRIMARY: 0* RIA 20 Striker * STARTER ARMOR: 0* Trooper Vest * ULTIMATE WEAPON: ORIGINAL RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) More Information *The class will gain 7 special skill points that can only be put into the class-specific skills, along with the regular 1 skill point once he reaches level 75, and for every level after that. This is enough to max out all of the class-specific skills. For every point that is in a class-specific skill before level 75, a class-specific point will become a regular point. *The class is ALWAYS rendered in-game as a lefty. Unlike other classes, that cannot be changed. *The class will be called Elite Terran if a user other than SkyrunnerM35 chooses to create a character that is this class. In that case, the class's ultimate weapon will be an X581 Rapidstrike with triple damage. The skills for this custom class are as follows: More Dakka (Activated) "Attaches overclocking systems to every gun you own, which can give a significant boost to rate of fire when activated. After all, there is no such thing as enough dakka." Increases ROF of gun and gives infinite mag (and ammunition) for a period of time. Burst and semi-auto weapons become full-auto. Not moving will double the ROF bonus, and so will overclocking the reactor; they can stack. Cooldown is 30 seconds. * LEVEL 1: +30% ROF, 11 seconds * EVERY LEVEL: +5% ROF, +1 second * MAX LEVEL: +150% ROF, 35 seconds Terran Support (Passive) "Soldiers follow you around for every mission, granting covering fire and boosting your efficiency in combat." Several Terran soldiers (beginning with 2) permanently follow you around, with a base movement speed 30% faster than yours and taking 15 seconds to recover once killed (The Resuscitating on the armor does not boost recovery time, nor does the skill). Each soldier has the following: * HELMET: Titan IRN HUD, Fortified 12, Resuscitating 12, Smart Target 12. * CHESTPLATE: Graphene Body Suit Top, Fortified 12, Heat Resistant 12, Hazchem 12. * GLOVES: Titan IDS 01s, Fortified 12, Heat Resistant 12, Nimble 12. * PANTS: Titan MEM Trooper, Fortified 12, Body Fueling 12, Machine Assisted 12. * BOOTS: Titan MEM Sprints, Fortified 12, Revitalising 12, Machine Assisted 12. * SKILLS: ** Fast Reload 6 | Fast Movement 6 | Toughness 4 || Hold the Line 5 | Heavy Gear 0 ** Recovery Time 6 | Health Regen 20 | Pay Grade 0 || Tough Body 7 | Die Another Day 1 ** Body Armor Expert 6 | Energy Boost 0 | Energy Regen 4 || Brute Strength 10 | Concussion 10 ** Field Supplies 7 | Grenade Damage 0 | Critical Shot 1 || Aerial Bombardment 15 * WEAPON: RIA 20 Striker, Deadly 12, Tenacious 12, Adaptive 12, Capacity 12 At level 5, you get another soldier, totaling 3, and all gear turns . At level 10, all gear turns . Level 15, you get another soldier, totaling 4, and all gear is max cored. And finally, at level 20, you get another soldier, totaling 5, and the Striker becomes a GENUINE Commander Custom Striker. * LEVEL 1: 3000 health * EVERY LEVEL: +500 health * MAX LEVEL: 15,000 health Sky's Mindset (Passive) "Studying the mindset of SkyrunnerM35 eventually results in several habits growing on you. You decide whether that's good or bad." Reduces the chance of Skeletonized coming as a pre-aug, adds a chance of any Heartburns obtained becoming Strikers, and boosts magazine size. The last one does not affect Terran Armory weapons. * LEVEL 1: -4% of Skeletonized coming pre-augged, 12% chance of replacing an obtained Heartburn with a Striker, and +60% magazine size. * EVERY LEVEL: -4% of Skeletonized coming pre-augged, +2% of replacing an obtained Heartburn with a Striker, and +10% magazine size. * MAX LEVEL: -100% of Skeletonized coming pre-augged, 60% of replacing an obtained Heartburn with a Striker, and +300% magazine size. Reactor Overclock (Activated) "Overclocking your implanted reactor significantly boosts your ability in combat. However, diverting all energy into combat reduces how fast you can move." Increases your defense and damage, while also adding a Biosynthesis effect. However, it reduces movement speed. It also boosts some of the other skills. Lasts 15 seconds and cooldown time is 20 seconds. * LEVEL 1: 20% global damage resistance, +30% global damage, 1% health on kill, and -50% movement. * EVERY LEVEL: +3% global damage resistance, +2% global damage, +.36% health on kill, and +1% movement. * MAX LEVEL: 72% global damage resistance, +78% global damage, 10% health on kill, and -25% movement. Utility Aura (Passive) "Generates a plasma field surrounding you, buffing and nerfing allies and enemies." A blue aura surrounds you, buffing Heavies, debuffing Assaults, granting regeneration, and slowing and damaging zombies. The buffs from a reactor overclock will also transfer to anyone within the aura. Regeneration effect and damage resistance also apply to you. * LEVEL 1: +26% global defense to Heavies, -26% global damage to Assaults, -40% movement speed to zombies, 600 damage/ second to zombies, +20 health/ second regen, and 1.5m radius. * EVERY LEVEL: +1% global defense to Heavies, -1% global damage to Assaults, -1% movement speed to zombies, +100 damage/ second to zombies, +15 health/ second regen, and +.1m radius. * MAX LEVEL: +50% global defense to Heavies, -50% global damage to Assaults, -64% movement speed to zombies, 3000 damage/ second to zombies, 380 health/ second regen, and 3.9m radius. ECM Rounds (Passive) "Replaces standard ammunition with specially-modified Terran Armory ammunition, capable of breaking up enemy resistances." All projectile weapons ignore a fraction of enemy resistances and also disintegrates some of the enemy's resistance every shot. Firing enough rounds will completely remove the resistance. Will add special debuffs to robots or any powered armor up to the TMSOA MK. I. * LEVEL 1: Ignore 4% of enemy resistance, and remove 2% of the resistance, rounded down. Will disable all attacking for robots and powered armor and double the damage they will take for 0.5 seconds. Cooldown for the debuff is 2 seconds. * EVERY LEVEL: +4% resistance ignored, and +2% resistance reduction, rounded down. -0.08 seconds to debuff cooldown. * MAX LEVEL: Ignore 100% of enemy resistance, and 50% resistance reduction, rounded down. Cooldown for debuff is 0.08 seconds. Ultralaser Strike (Activated) "TFS Claymore powers up and fires its deadly Ultralaser, dealing colossal damage in a wide radius. Don't expect any survivors." A powerful wide-radius plasma beam comes down from space and annihilates everything caught in the blast. Can only be levelled up once, costing 25 skill points. Cooldown is 90 seconds. * LEVEL 1/ MAX LEVEL: 1,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (That's 1.25 septillion!) damage per frame with 10m blast radius. Lasts for 15 seconds. Category:Classes